Love Thy Hanyou
by Shurokami
Summary: A mistake made by both parts leaves a miko wandering with a new friend and an urge to set things right. IK rated M for rape


* * *

**Love Thy Hanyou**

* * *

"Eww…look at that filthy beast walking beside the miko, as if it were equal to her."

"Why hasn't that priestess purified the hanyou-whoreling?"

"She must be possessed by the creature if it goes unnoticed!"

Said priestess sighed as she walked through yet another village of disapproving people. No one had ever said anything about the child at her side being cute or smart, only that she was a hanyou. Only bad things were emitted about the young hanyou. Sadly, all the miko could do was glare at the offending villagers to shut them up. The little girl beside her began to whimper at the villagers' words. Smiling sadly down at her, the miko picked her up and carried her on her hip.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan. Don't listen to them. You are my beautiful, smart, and absolutely adorable otome. And don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Hai?" Shinhajime smiled at her okasan's words. Her mother in her mind was the most kind, caring, beautiful onna in the whole world. She had soft chocolate orbs that were like windows into her gentle soul, long black wavy hair that was tied back at her shoulders. Her cheekbones were high and her face elegantly long, and her smile could warm the heart of even the coldest youkai. She had overheard the villagers saying that any man would have been lucky to have her, and Shinhajime agreed full-heartedly.

"Hai mama." The miko's smile only warmed at her little girl. She was indeed a beauty. With her strikingly black hair and honey-brown eyes, Shinhajime would most definitely be the center of most men's gazes when she grew older. Although, because she was indeed hanyou, many men would most likely turn away after seeing her black ears that rested atop her head. Her smile faded only the slightest. She wasn't ashamed of her otome in the slightest, but because of Shinhajime's chichi, their will always be a part of her that will always be dead towards the girl. She would have happily agreed to be his mate, and birth this beautiful blessing, even before he had raped her. She had loved him so deeply, and she was sure that he had too, but he had grown vicious one night and had taken the one thing she could never give out again.

"Miko-sama? I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but what business do ye have here?" The miko smiled and replied.

"Oh gomen. I was wondering if the houshi Miroku and the tajiya Sango reside here?"

"Hai miko-sama. They do, may I tell them you have arrived?"

"Please."

"Ano…miko-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Who shall I tell them has asked for an audience with them?" The miko giggled at her rudeness, and replied with a shy look.

"Oh hai. My name is Kagome."

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Inuyasha was thinking up in his tree as usual, minding his own business, when he noticed a beautiful scent in the air. _She's back._ He had always loved her scent, loved her. He just never wanted her to know when their was danger about; but now that Naraku was dead, their would be no more obstacles they had needed to overcome and little danger Inuyasha couldn't protect her from. He knew she would most likely return to her side of the well forever, unless he gave her reason not to. He wanted her to stay with him, needed her to stay with him, so he was going to tell her tonight.

"Ohayo Inuyasha!" Kagome had just come back from her time, and was now at the base of the Goshinboku, the God Tree, staring up at Inuyasha, smiling. He smiled just slightly at her.

"Keh. You're late." Kagome giggled.

"And when am I ever on time Inuyasha?" The hanyou smirked.

"Never. No wait…only when you need something." The miko huffed and walked away from her secret love.

"I'll meet you at the village, baka." Inuyasha looked at the slowly fading figure in mild confusion.

"What the hell did I say? Oi! Kagome!!!"

"Osuwari!" Said girl giggled all the way back to the village as a loud crash resounded from Mori no Inuyasha. It looked as if things would go well today. Little did the young miko know, those words would come back to bite her in the ass…hard.

* * *

_End Flashback

* * *

_

A young couple walked back with the villager Kagome had sent to fetch her old friends. Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Neither had seen this woman in three years, and both had thought her dead.

"Kagome…" Kagome smiled at the young woman who had whispered her name. She had grown slightly taller in the three years she was gone, other than that nothing had really changed about her at all. Her husband, on the other hand, had matured somewhat. He seemed to lose that boyish charm he once had, and replaced it with a look of wisdom. He too had grown taller and his face had elongated slightly. It seemed he had also traded in the title of 'houshi' for 'chichi' seeing as he had lost the purple robes and gained a few pounds.

"Hey guys…" Villagers stared between the two groups of people. It seemed, as of their village heads knew this miko-whore and her monster of a child.

"H-how are you still…" Kagome's smile dimmed as she looked at her old friends.

"Alive? Even I wonder some days. If not for Shinhajime-" Now both Sango and Miroku looked confused until a little head emerged from Kagome's side. It was then that everything made sense and both eyes widened.

"Kagome? Is that…" Kagome smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hai. Sango, Miroku, I would like you to meet my otome, Shinhajime. Shin-chan…this is your Obasan and Ojisan. Why don't you go say hello?" The little girl rubbed her head against her mother's leg as if to say no, then mumbled something. Kagome seemed to hear her perfectly and giggled. "Oh, it's okay honey, they're not going to hurt you. Sango and Miroku are nice people. They don't like to hurt good hanyou…especially cute ones like you." Shinhajime removed her head from Kagome's leg and looked at the two with uncertainty. It was then that Kirara decided to pop out of nowhere and run to Kagome, rubbing herself against her leg. Shinhajime's eyes lit up, and moved from behind her okasan to pet the feline. As the young hanyou chased after the bineko, both the tajiya and ex-houshi gasped.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Later that same night, while every one was getting ready for bed, Inuyasha decided it was the perfect time to talk to Kagome and asked her to go for a walk with him. Both were back at the Goshinboku by the time Inuyasha smelt something he really didn't want to see and Kagome sensed the last two remaining Shikon-no-kakera coming in fast. With a groan, she moved to position herself between her hanyou and the incoming ookami. Sure enough, in ten seconds flat, the ookami landed and had his hands clasped around Kagome's and Inuyasha was growling in the background. Kagome herself sighed and readied herself for Kouga's speech.

"Oi Inutrasha, what the hell are you doing out here alone with my woman?!" Then, to Kagome, "Ohayo Kagome. How you been? The mutt try anything? If he did I'll kill him…" Kagome rolled her eyes as she mouthed his every word, knowing them by heart.

"No Kouga-kun. Inuyasha hasn't done anything. And I've been just fine." The ookami prince nodded and turned to the hanyou once more.

"See? She doesn't even fight that I call her my onna, dog-shit." Inuyasha growled at his comment, it wounding his fragile heart deep. Kagome noticed the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes and decided to retort to Kouga's comment.

"The only reason I don't fight you about it anymore Kouga-kun is because you never listen. I am not your onna, nor will I ever be your onna. My heart resides with someone else." Neither of the two who vied for her heart was listening as they got themselves into a growling match.

"Keh. She'd never be your nakama! She hates the smell of ookami!"

"Yeah, well I still don't see why she travels with a mutt!"

"You want to go? Cuz I know you won't win."

"With your slow moves jiji? Just try it!" In retort, Inuyasha pounced, claws at the ready, at Kouga, and slashed the unexpecting ookami across the chest, cutting his breastplate. The prince soon recovered from his shock, only to find the hanyou holding him several feet above ground, growling heavily.

"She's mine…" Was just heard above the growls. Kouga, still not getting he was in immediate danger began to revolt.

"What was that Inukorro? Didn't hear you between the whimpering." Blood now spilt from Kouga's mouth as well as his neck and chest. Getting even more pissed, the hanyou snapped the wolf's neck in two, thus ending his life.

"MINE!"

Meanwhile Kagome sat back in shock as the whole thing unfolded. After she heard the thump of a body she was brought back to look upon a heap of fur and blood where Kouga once stood and Inuyasha's back to her. "Inu…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's back tensed. And as he turned around Kagome gasped. Adorning his face was crimson eyes and violet jagged stripes…he had gone youkai.

* * *

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Both Sango and Miroku had known what happened that night from Inuyasha himself, once he came back without Kagome. Sango hugged Kagome tight and whispered into her ear.

"He said you were dead. And what's worse that he killed you. That you were lying in a pool of your own blood and it coated his fingers…he hasn't spoken since that day Kagome. He…he's dead to the world in the state he's in. Please Kagome…make him stop. We all want the Inuyasha we used to know back." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Where is he?"

"I believe he went to the Goshinboku. It's about a day's walk from here. If you wanted to take Kirara, it'll be much faster." Kagome nodded once more.

"Arigatou, Sango. There is a whole lot I need to talk to Inuyasha about. The more time we have, I think the better." It was then that Shinhajime decided to come running back with Kirara in her arms.

"Mama? Can we keep the pretty koneko? Onegai?" Kagome smiled at her daughter's innocence.

"Gomen Shin-chan, demo, Kirara is Sango-obasan's koneko. But I'll tell you what, why don't we take Kirara for a ride to a place where your okasan used to live ne?" The young girl's eyes dimmed when her mother mentioned that Kirara already belonged to someone, but once again lit up at the idea of visiting her okasan's home village.

"Hai! Come on mama! Let's go!" The small child grabbed the hem of Kagome's kimono while she still had Kirara in her arms, and dragged the two outside. Kagome giggled at her innocence. She didn't know what this meeting would bring out of Kagome.

"Shin-chan, you might want to step back from Kirara…I don't want you getting hurt."

"Naze mama?"

"Just come here and you'll see. She's waiting for you to step back silly koinu."

"Hai okasan!" Shinhajime ran to her mother and looked back at her new friend as Kirara was engulfed in flames and grew ten times her size. The young hanyou's eyes widened and as soon as the flames died down she ran to the bineko. She looked up at the now rather large neko and then back to her mama. "Mama? Will I get that big?" Kagome smiled.

"Of course baby. Maybe even bigger." Shinhajime smiled brightly and with some help from Kagome, was able to sit comfortably on Kirara with Kagome right behind her. The Kirara took off, in the direction of the well.

About an hour of flying, Kirara set down on the meadow just outside the village. Both mother and daughter slid off as she transformed back into her koneko form. A redheaded boy emerged from a hut not far from them, which Kagome recognized as Kaede's hut. The young boy was looking at the older of the two women with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. It was then that Kagome recognized who exactly he was.

"Shippo-chan!" The kitsune had grown. He now looked to be around Kagome's hip in height, his tail was longer too, almost touching the floor. His emerald eyes still shone brightly though. If possible, Shippo's smile widened even more as he ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome-okaa!" As he got near enough, Shippo jumped and tried to land in her arms, if it weren't for something hard stepping on his foot. He looked down to see a black-haired child staring up at him with honey-brown eyes looking jealously at him.

"My mama! Not yours! You don't smell of mama so you not her baby!" Kagome looked down at Shinhajime with shock. Never in her three years of life had she reacted so violently to someone hugging her.

"Shinhajime! Apologize to Shippo-chan now." Shinhajime looked at her okasan with confusion.

"Demo, mama, it's true. You said chichi was inu, but Shippo is kitsune, and a youkai! How can you be his mama?" Kagome picked up her otome and giggled a bit, smiling at both of the children.

"He's adopted Shin-chan. His okasan and tousan died baby." Shinhajime looked down at the floor guiltily and slid from her mother's grasp, and flung herself at Shippo.

"Gomen nasai nii-san!" She looked up at the kitsune with tears in her eyes and a look of pleading.

"It's alright imouto. You didn't know." Shippo hugged the young girl to his person, trying to get her to stop crying. Once she had finally stopped, Shippo told her to go play with the village children as he and Kagome talked. Looking to the miko for permission before going, the girl waited for her okasan to tell her it was unsafe to play with these children as she had with so many other villages.

"It's okay baby. The villagers here like hanyou. You can go play, as long as you stay within ear-shot of Shippo." The girl smiled as her eyes shone, and ran off to find some children to play with. Once she was out of the vicinity, Shippo began.

"How are you alive?" Kagome smiled sadly.

"I ran after I woke up."

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Inuyasha grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him as he sped off to an unknown destination. Once there, he immediately began to rip off Kagome's clothing.

"Inuyasha! Ite! Stop Inuyasha!" As much as she tried to pry him off of her, it wouldn't work. He would just grab on tighter, almost to the point of breaking her arms.

"Mine. My mate." Were growled out as he brought his mouth to the junction of her neck, teeth lightly grazing skin as his rough tongue lapped at the spot. She never noticed when his own clothing had come off, only that it was off now and so was hers, both lying in a pile of rags a couple of meters away. Just as she began to struggle again, Inuyasha bit down on her neck and slammed his shaft into her, breaking her seal of virginity. Kagome screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop Inuyasha as he rammed into her with such force, not even waiting for her to adjust to his size or for the pain to nub away.

"Stop! Inuyasha! STOP!!!" Kagome was crying now, the pain in her heart and body too much for her to bear. Still, Inuyasha pulled himself out to the tip and rammed back in, each thrust more hard than the last. His callused hands went to her breasts, fondling them roughly as well. His claws left bloody marks on her chest and his fangs left blood trailing down her neck and stomach. Finally, he came, shooting hot seed into her pain filled, tired body. She screamed as she came as well, unwillingly. Inuyasha tore into her neck once more, opening the wound he had just created, the one that was trying to heal itself, letting more blood ooze from her junction. Unfortunately for the young miko, Inuyasha was far from done as he quickly hardened at the thought of having this delectable onna all to himself. He flipped the tired girl over onto her stomach as he held up her butt. He guided himself to her anal hole and slammed into there as well, making Kagome scream once more. He pounded into her tightness as hard and fast as he could, and when he could go no more he finished inside of her. Kagome felt sick to her stomach as the liquid trickled out of her hole. The man she cared about deeply, the man she loved, had just raped her, twice no less. Finally the hanyou-turned-youkai collapsed next to her and drifted off into a deep slumber, content with finally having a mate to fuck whenever he wanted. Kagome just cried herself to sleep, to tired and in too much pain to do anything else.

When Inuyasha woke up, the first thing he noticed was an almost ice cold body next to him. The second thing he noticed was the scent of blood; Kagome's blood. His own blood went cold as he looked at the face of the onna lying next to him. There was his Kagome, bloody and bruised, lying with her eyes closed and no heartbeat as much as he could tell. He panicked as he noticed the bruised bite marks on her neck, piecing two and two together as his eyes widened. _Kagome's my mate…oh SHIT! I-I killed…my mate…Kagome…_ with a mournful howl the inu-hanyou ran back to Kaede's village to gather some men and tell the others what had happened.

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha had left, Kagome woke. She was tired and sore all over. She slowly got up and began to walk, trying desperately to get away from the bad memories and Inuyasha. She collapsed around mid-day at the outskirts of a village, where an old couple took her in and took care of her until she was well. Once she was completely healed she moved into her own hut in the village. It was then that Kagome found out she was pregnant, and nine months later gave birth to a baby girl. Looking down at the baby hanyou's eyes, she decided to call this child 'Shinhajime'. This would be the fist step in forgiving Inuyasha and beginning anew.

* * *

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Shippo was in tears as he listened to what had happened to Kagome and Shinhajime in the three years no one was around to protect them. Both had suffered beating and name calling, even though Kagome was a miko.

"He…he hasn't been the same since you left Kagome-okaa." Shippo looked Kagome in the eyes as he said this. "He really thinks he killed you. Are…are you here…to help him?" Kagome looked down at the Kit. She smiled softly and nodded her head in the slightest.

"Hai. Is he still at the Goshinboku?" Shippo nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go see him. I think Shin-chan should come too, considering she is his otome after all. Can you call her for me?" Shippo nodded and smiled as he yelled for the young pup. Coming as fast as she could, Shinhajime ended up colliding with her nii-san, sending them both toppling over. She got up quickly and smiled brightly.

"Mama! I made some friends! Come see! Come see!"

"Not right now baby. Come with me, I think it's time you met your chichi." Shinhajime's eyes widened at the thought. Her mama had always told her he was far away on important business whenever she asked of him. It's true they were far away from their home village, could it be that they finally came to see chichi?

"Chichi's here? Where mama?" Kagome smiled as the young hanyou began to sniff around, hoping to get whiff of him.

"He's not really here in this area Shin-chan. We have to walk a bit to get to where he is. Do you want to come?"

"Hai mama! Let's go!" The miko giggled as her daughter took her hand. Kagome waved goodbye to her adopted son and began to walk in the direction of the Goshinboku, and, Inuyasha.

He sighed for the billionth time in three years. His mate was dead, and he couldn't even bury her because her body disappeared too. He loved her, would never even think of hurting her as he had, but he did, and there was nothing that could change that. So he grew silent with grief and decided to take up residence in the Goshinboku, where he and she first met. He was just about to take a nap when an oncoming scent hit his nose. The scent was most definitely hanyou, but it smelled so much like his mate. The scent of lilacs and strawberries grew closer, until it was right under him. He looked down to see a tiny hanyou, no older than three, staring up at him with curiosity. She had jet-black hair, with matching koinu ears and honey-brown eyes. Her face was chubby, as should a three-year-old's should be and she held a huge grin that looked like it could never be wiped off on her face. The young pup had a small light-green kimono on and was barefooted. All in all she was a cute hanyou.

"Hey mister? Are you my chichi? 'Cuz you have ears like mine, and mama said my ears are rare to find on others." The older hanyou looked down at her sadly.

"Gomen pup, demo, I'm not your chichi. My nakama died and left me without a pup." He didn't want to hurt the innocent little thing, but at the same time, could not bring himself to lie to her.

"Demo…mama said chichi would be here. That's why we came all this way…" Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her mama lying to her. Inuyasha felt horrible at the tiny child's tears, and jumped down to engulf her in a hug.

"It's okay pup. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Maybe we can find him together. Do you know what he looks like?" The pup shook her head and buried her head into his chest. "Okay then. How bout first we start off with names. What's your name pup?"

"Shinhajime-desu." Was all that was mumbled from the girl as she found herself slowly falling asleep. It was probably close to her naptime and she felt worn out from all the travelling. It was weird that she felt so safe in this stranger's arms; the only other time she felt this safe was when she was in her mama's arms.

"Well Shinhajime, my name is Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." He too, noticed the pup was almost asleep, and decided to position her in his arms for her to feel more comfortable. He didn't know why, but this felt so right, having Shinhajime in his arms. It was then that he noticed the onlooker in the distance. She was a miko with the same scent as the pup in his arms. The miko was smiling sadly at him. "Oi. Is she yours?" The miko nodded slightly and began to walk closer to him.

"Hai. Inuyasha." His eyes widened. How did she know his name? Sure he had said it just now, but she was too far away to be able to hear it with ningen ears.

"Who are you?" The miko once again had that sad smile on her face, and he couldn't help but think it should be a happy one that he put there.

"I thought you should have known that one Inuyasha. It really hasn't been that long for you to forget my name." His eyes widened even more at the thought. Maybe just maybe…

"K-Kagome?" He asked tentavley. Her smile grew slightly and nodded. He gently stood up, and walked towards her. Tears formed in his eyes once he reached her. He touched her face with his palm as the tears in his eyes fell. Only she would ever see this, his weakest moment. "It really is you." He pulled her into a hug with one arm, Shinhajime in his other. He held both tightly as both adults cried. "Kami Kagome…I'm sorry. So sorry…" Kagome genuinely smiled at him.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you didn't have any control. I know. It's going to be alright now." If anything he hugged her tighter to him, putting his head at the junction at the base of her neck, he breathed in her scent deep. Kagome rubbed his back until he calmed down, saying soothing words to him the entire time. Once he was calm, he began to stroke the black hair on Shinhajime's head and spoke once more.

"So…is she…mine?"

"Hai. Shin-chan is your otome Inuyasha. Yours and mine."

"Why…why did it take you so long to come back?" Kagome sighed and looked away.

"I was afraid mostly, Inuyasha. I was afraid of you for the first time in my life and I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to not be afraid of you before I came back. I'm sorry it took this long." He nodded, knowing her reason was a good one. In fact, he knew that if he had thought she was still alive, he would have wanted to be away from her for a while too, to try and repent for all of this.

"Are…are you staying?" Kagome smiled at him. He was still so lonely, and she guessed that her leaving for three years had not helped in the slightest.

"I made a promise to you, I'm not about to break it over a mishap. Besides, Shinhajime needs a tousan in her life. She's met you already and taken a liking to you, I don't see why we can't stay here. And this village seems to accept her more than our home village." Inuyasha smiled and looked down at his pup.

"She's lucky, you know?"

"Really?" Kagome too looked at the sleeping Shinhajime.

"Hai. She has you to protect her." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but now she has you to protect her too. Her big strong chichi." Inuyasha looked away and blushed.

"Keh." It was then that Shinhajime woke from her light slumber.

"Mama?" She mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Moving slightly to get out of Inuyasha's arms, she slowly walked towards Kagome.

"Hai baby?"

"I had that dream again." Kagome looked sadly down at her otome.

"Come here Shinhajime." Shinhajime crawled into her mother's lap. Inuyasha looked at the pair.

"What dream?" Kagome looked to him.

"She's been having this dream for a while where this man with silver hair is walking away from her. She reaches out to him and then he disappears, leaving her alone in the dark. She hates the dark." Inuyasha looked down at the young girl, and pulled her from Kagome into his grasp again.

"It's okay Shinhajime. Nothing is going to harm you. We're here now. I'm here now." Shinhajime looked up at this strange man who had the same ears as her. Kagome smiled at the pup's confusion.

"Shin-chan, this is Inuyasha, your chichi." That only confused the pup further.

"Demo, Inuyasha said he wasn't chichi. He didn't even know who I was mama." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to speak.

"That's because I didn't know I had a baby, pup. I thought mama died." Confusion lost to the young pup, she smiled and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Chichi! Yay! Now we can be a family! Me, mama, chichi and nii-san!" Both adults smiled and began to walk back to the village, both finally content after three years. Although they were smiling now, they new it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Neither was okay totally just yet with what had happened, and it would be a long time before they were okay with it.

* * *

Five years later

* * *

"Shin, Shippo, you can come in now." The now eight-year-old pup walked into her hut, where her parents were in a corner, holding two bundles, and her brother not too far behind her. Sango was leaving with one of the village women. Miroku had been outside with his three girls, Shippo and herself. Moriko, the oldest, was a year older than Shinhajime, and looked almost identical to Sango, if she had not had her father's eyes. Then next was Kohaku at seven, identical to her namesake. And finally was Shinhajime's favourite, Miryoku. The little three-year-old was just like her father, down to the looks. She even wore her hair the same, except in two rat-tails, instead of his one. All three were cute and fun to play with, but Shinhajime was waiting for her own new brother or sister, and now that she saw two bundles, her smile grew. Inuyasha beamed at his first otome. She was so much like her mama, smiling brightly as the sun itself.

"Shinhajime, come meet your new imoutos. This one is Eienai, -" Kagome manoeuvred so that Shinhajime and Shippo could see the tiny infant. She had jet-black hair like her and Kagome, but bright honey eyes like her chichi. On top of her head sat two black koinu ears like her own. All in all she was adorable. "-And this one is Henjiinori." This one was the opposite of Eienai, but just as adorable. She had downy soft silver hair with matching koinu ears like her chichi, and the darkest chocolate-brown eyes. Both were giggling and reaching for Shinhajime. All the young pup could do was smile. Her family was growing bigger, and everyone was happy, just like in a fairytale.

"I love them mama." She leaned down to hug her okasan and the pups. Inuyasha and Shippo also got down and hugged the girls. Every one ended up falling asleep in that position as they gave off the vibe of a happy family. And they were. Everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N

* * *

All right! Twelve pages later and I'm done! I thought of this while in science class drawing. Simple enough concepts, but I don't think I made this as great as my others. To me, it feels as if there should have been just a hint of more drama. Tell me what you think!

LUB,

Shurokami

* * *

Dictionary

* * *

Shinhajime- New Beginning

Eienai- Eternal Love

Henjiinori- Answered Prayer

Ojisan- uncle

Obasan- aunt

Neko- cat

Bineko- fire cat

Koneko- kitten/kitty

Ite- stop

Imouto- younger sister

Nii-san- big brother

Okasan- mother

Tousan- father

Moriko- Forest Child

Kohaku- amber

Miryoku- Charming

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Hai- yes

Houshi- monk

Tajiya- demon slayer

Otome- daughter

Miko-shinto priestess

Hanyou- half-demon

Youkai- full demon

Ookami- wolf

Inu- dog

Koinu- puppy

* * *

If there are any others, just ask me what they are…I'll be more than happy to translate for you!

Ja!

* * *


End file.
